Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an electrical connector assembly that includes a self-cleaning connector position assurance device (CPA) that ensures matable connectable halves are fully mated with another.
Connector devices have been proposed that provide electrical terminals having matable male to female connector halves. One of the male and female connector halves may include a resilient latch that locks behind a feature on the complementary connector half. When the connector halves are mated, a CPA is inserted to a locked position indicating that the connector halves are fully mated. The CPA is movable between a locked position indicating that the connector halves are mated and an unlocked position permitting unmating of the connector halves. An example of a connector assembly including a CPA may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,003. Some applications, however, require sealing to protect components from contamination from external sources. An example of a sealed connector assembly with a CPA can be found at U.S. patent application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0115332A1 entitled “Connector Position Assurance Device For A Sealed Connector,” published Aug. 22, 2002.
Some electrical connector applications involve use in high-debris environments, such as in construction equipment that is exposed to mud and dirt. In these applications, debris may accumulate on the connector when in the locked position. The debris may prevent the connector halves from being unmated. More specifically, debris, such as mud, may accumulate around the resilient latch securing the connector halves together. As the CPA is moved to the unlocked position, the debris becomes packed under the resilient latch which prevents the resilient latch from being deflected to a position at which it would otherwise release a latch feature on the mated connector half. If the latch cannot be deflected, the connector halves cannot be unmated. An operator in the field must then remove the debris from the connector, a process that consumes valuable time and may result in damage to the CPA, latch, or other connector components. A secondary problem with conventional connectors is that the debris renders it more difficult to move the CPA.
A need exists for an improved CPA connector assembly to overcome the above-noted and other disadvantages of conventional connectors.